Harry Potter e o Surgimento do Auror
by George Augustus Firefalcon
Summary: O que aconteceu entre a batalha de Hogwarts e o Epílogo, que todo mundo ficou curioso? Esta é a minha versão para a história. É a primeira parte.
1. O Final

1. O Final?

A saga terminou como começou, com momentos de tensão. Dois núcleos de lutas maiores se formaram, ao qual terminaram de forma inesperada.

De um lado, lutavam Bellatriz Lestrange contra Luna, Hermione e Ginny, e a mais velha valia pelas três e ainda sobrava, da mesma maneira que do outro lado, onde Voldemort lutava contra Shacklebolt, MacGonagall e Flittwick, sendo o mesmo resultado.

Foi quando a história começou a mudar. De um lado, primeiramente, as três meninas estavam quase sendo vencidas, e Ginny quase foi acertada, se não fosse Molly entrar na luta.

-A minha filha não, sua vaca! - vociferou a matriarca Weasley.

Foi com assombro que todos os mais próximos das duas notaram que a ruiva não era só uma simples dona de casa, mas sim, uma ótima combatente. As varinhas giravam e estalavam, e o sorriso de deboche de Bellatriz virou um terrível esgar, e quando esta foi atingida pelo _Estupefaça_ de Molly, não soube nem o que a atingiu, pois o complemento disparado por ela foi nada menos que o _Avada Kedavra._

Os comensais mais próximos, aterrorizados com o que acontecera, tentaram fugir, mas foram pegos e presos pelos membros da antiga equipe de Quadribol de Harry, como Olívio Wood, Alicia Spinnet e Jorge Weasley.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado, os outros três não tiveram a mesma sorte. Voldemort acabara de usar um feitiço expulsório que os lançou longe... E nesse momento, quando todos os Hogwartianos pensavam que a guerra tinha acabado e eles haviam perdido, surgiu Harry de onde se ocultava com a capa da invisibilidade.

Todos os que defendiam Hogwarts exultaram. A escola ainda não estava vencida, "O menino que sobreviveu" o fez novamente, e agora estava pronto, mais do que nunca, para cumprir seu papel. Os comensais da morte praguejaram. "Quantas vezes esse pivete vai ter que morrer?", se perguntaram todos estes.

Voldemort, incrédulo com sua aparição, já se preparava para esmagá-lo quantas vezes fosse preciso.

Um olhava para o outro, e enquanto Harry estava absolutamente calmo, o Lorde das Trevas urrava por dentro de raiva. A energia desprendida naquele confronto era tão grande (psicologicamente falando), que paralisou todo o restante dos presentes ali, hipnotizados com a magnitude daquele enfrentamento.

Harry falava, expunha para o algoz de seus pais tudo o que tinha aprendido com Dumbledore, e mais. O jovem também mostrou saber o que ocorrera naquela fatídica noite da primeira queda do sonserino. Voldemort arrumava desculpas vãs, tentando se sobrepor ao seu adversário, mesmo que quem tinha armado toda aquela situação já estivesse morto. Ao passo que a fúria cega de Voldemort se tornava mais e mais visível a cada momento... E todos olhavam para o jovem Potter como se ele fosse um encantador de serpentes.

Um olhava para o outro, um não desviava o olhar do outro, e assim os dois faziam um círculo, sem nunca desviar o olhar. A discussão seguiu-se acalorada, mas ainda os dois mantendo a calma. De forma brilhante, Harry fez Voldemort entender que a varinha que ele tinha nas mãos era leal a ele, e não ao ouvinte.

Tendo ciência daquilo, e que o moleque falava a verdade, Tom Riddle perdeu a única noção de bom senso que tinha, enlouquecendo. Berrando que eram mentiras aquilo que o mais jovem falava, disparou um _Avada Kedavra_ na direção do jovem. Para provar que não estava errado, Potter utilizou o primeiro feitiço que aprendeu para combate: _Expelliarmus_.

A rajada de magia vinda de Voldemort, verde, colidiu com a vinda de Harry, dourada. Agora ele entendera que a cor da magia dependia do sentimento que tinha no momento... Enquanto que o _Expelliarmus_ dissolveu-se e foi ao encontro de Riddle à frente, o desarmando, o _Avada Kedavra_ fez um arco pra cima, girando 360°. O primeiro impacto, foi o de ser desarmado e jogado para trás, ao qual Potter, com habilidade aguerrida de apanhador de Quadribol, pegou a varinha que voara. Foi quando ele viu a luz verde chegando perto de si.

Quando a luz o atingiu, o chão inteiro tremeu ao redor dele, derrubando alguns. A força e perícia de Voldemort tinham se virado contra ele, por causa de um único ingrediente que faltou nele, e que ele finalmente entendera em seu último momento... O amor, sentimento tão pregado por Dumbledore, e que ele se negou a ouvir.

O corpo já inerte do sonserino caiu ao chão com um baque surdo. O silêncio dentro do salão comunal era tão pesado, que batidas do coração do jovem Harry podiam ser escutadas à distância. Todos observavam aquilo, estupefatos. Quando viram que Voldemort não levantaria mais, mesmo que fosse somente como parte de uma essência... A era do último descendente de Slytherin havia acabado, com ele.

Ou era assim que todos pensavam.

Voltando à cena, Harry respirou fundo e, os aurores, com sua habilidade de abstrair sentimentos, pegaram grande parte dos comensais da morte presentes ali... A apreensão tinha sido enorme. Os outros aliados, vendo os aurores se moverem, se moveram também, ajudando na captura.

Os mais espertos sequer tinham entrado em Hogwarts, fugindo do lado de fora mesmo, correndo, para que pudessem escapar o mais rápido o possível. Dentre eles, estavam Bianca Selwyn e Rodolpho Lestrange, que havia abandonado Bellatriz à sua própria sorte.

O final de toda aquela batalha não saíra sem seus custos, entretanto; Apesar de alguns minutos de comemoração, eles se deram conta que nem todos escaparam da luta para contar aos seus filhos e netos. Alguns nem sequer chegariam a ter filhos, como Denis Creevey, um menino apenas, e que queria ajudar da melhor maneira, mesmo que imprudentemente.

Harry se dirigira à sala dos diretores para conversar com o retrato de Dumbledore, ao qual Rony e Mione foram com ele. Quando este primeiro entrou na sala, todos os ex-diretores, dentro de seus quadros, aplaudiram os jovens que ali entraram. O jovem Potter questionou a Dumbledore se ele seguira direitinho o plano mesmo sem saber, e ele disse sim, atrás de um grande sorriso que equilibrava seus pequenos óculos em formato de meia-lua.

Hogwarts também pagou seu preço; O Salão Comunal estava parcialmente destruído, e os corredores também mostravam destruição. Tudo ali tinha sido atingido de alguma maneira, e o céu escuro mostrava que em breve choveria... E a abóbada do salão mostrava, em sua estrutura, o quão dura fora aquela batalha.

Após terminar tudo aquilo, Harry foi com os Weasley e Hermione para A Toca, velar o corpo de Fred, Lupin e Tonks; As outras famílias faziam o mesmo. O funeral do jovem Weasley e do casal se seguiu uma semana depois da batalha, e foi silencioso. O epitáfio de Fred foi feito por ninguém menos que seu inseparável irmão, Jorge.

"Mesmo na morte, mostrou a alegria de viver lutando", foi a frase.

Os Tonks estavam representados por Andrômeda, mãe de Ninfadora, pois o pai desta última perecera como efeito da guerra, antes mesmo da batalha de Hogwarts ter começado. A bruxa trazia seu pequeno neto nos braços, que mostrou ser metamorfomago, assim como a mãe, mas não tinha qualquer característica lupina, como Remo quis.

Harry amparava Ginny, enquanto Rony amparava Hermione. Molly e Arthur se amparavam, enquanto Percy, Carlinhos e Jorge amparavam os pais. Todos choravam a morte dos três. Potter estava especialmente arrependido, pois tinha sido duro com Lupin, por causa da criança que ela levava aos braços.

O clima estava pesado, e era como deveria ser. Mas não durou muito tempo; Andrômeda foi embora para casa, levando seu neto nos braços. Após isso, quanto aos Weasley, cada um foi para o seu lado, e mesmo a família resolveu se separar para não se deprimir. Molly e Arthur foram ajudar na reconstrução de Hogwarts; Percy, Carlinhos e Gui continuaram com suas rotinas de trabalho, enquanto Jorge resolveu fazer o mesmo, trabalhar para afogar a tristeza de perder seu irmão.

Harry, Rony e Ginny acompanharam Hermione para a Austrália cerca de duas semanas depois disso tudo, para buscar os pais da morena. Ela havia obliviado os mesmos, fazendo-os pensar que nunca tiveram uma filha... E não foi difícil encontrá-los. Ao passo que o fizeram, eles se apresentaram, como se fosse a primeira vez, e os levaram para uma reunião particular, para que nenhum outro trouxa os vissem fazendo magia. Hermione já tinha estudado como desfazer a magia que fizera, e o primeiro a receber a prática dela foi uma garçonete que eles tinham obliviado para poder fugir do casamento de Gui, com a queda do ministério. Ela se lembrou de todo o horror, e quando estava prestes a desmaiar, ela foi obliviada novamente.

Nesta reunião particular, as portas foram trancadas, e quando os dois iam começar a gritar, foram silenciados. Hermione se preparou, e depois de respirar fundo, aplicou o feitiço. Em um primeiro momento, os olhos dos dois desfocaram, mas voltaram mais rápido do que quando foram obliviados.

Aos poucos, tinham as memórias dos últimos tempos retornando, e com o passar dos minutos entenderam que quem estava ali à frente era sua filha, com três dos amigos. Eles começaram a chorar, confusos, com as duas memórias que tinham, quando pensavam que não tinham ela como filha, e ela explicou aos mesmos o que acontecera.

Emocionados pela iniciativa de proteção, eles se emocionaram, e abraçaram Hermione. Ela, aliviada, esperou um pouco e contou tudo o que aconteceu, desde o momento em que eles foram obliviados até o momento que eles foram buscá-los.

Para quebrar a tensão, Rony tomou coragem e pediu oficialmente a mão de Hermione em namoro, à moda trouxa. Ele já planejara isso e estudara antes de eles terem ido buscar Harry na Rua dos Alfeneiros... Harry, por ter vivido entre os trouxas, sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, e explicou tudo à Ginny.

Hermione ficou espantada, ele já fizera a mesma coisa com os próprios pais, e agora isso... Mostrou que realmente a queria por perto. Após mais algum tempo de conversa, todos voltaram à real casa da morena.

Com isso, os três voltaram À Toca, e Harry avisou que iria arrumar algumas coisas, assim como tomar posse e se mudar de sua casa. Logo, Rony e Mione se prontificaram a ir junto, mas dessa vez Harry disse que queria ir sozinho. Quando os dois insistiram, dessa vez Molly interveio.

-Quero que pensem um pouco. Harry quer fazer isso sozinho, e dessa vez concordo com ele. Achar e destruir as horcruxes de Voldemort exigia ajuda, e vocês três o fizeram com dificuldades. Só que dessa vez, ele precisa fazer isso sozinho. Claro, se depois quiserem ajudá-lo a arrumar a casa, estão livres pra isso.

Harry sorriu. A sra. Weasley o entendera perfeitamente e o ajudava a fazer Rony e Mione entenderem que esse momento era só dele. E, depois da intervenção da matriarca dos Weasley, os dois entenderam, um pouco à força, mas entenderam.

Assim, se despediram. Harry desaparatou, aparecendo no centro da vila de Godric's Hollow. O lugar ganhou um pouco mais de vida, e a casa, antes de Batilda, agora estava interditada, com o andar de cima ostentando uma janela destruída. Harry relembrou vividamente o episódio em que sua varinha tinha sido destruída por um feitiço detonador lançado por Hermione, e em seguida fugindo por desaparatação.

Por algum motivo, o vilarejo parecia mais cheio do que parecia comportar, por causa do que acontecera à Batilda e à casa dela. Não havia pessoas nas ruas, mesmo que as casas parecessem cheias; Isso deixou o moreno relativamente mais tranquilo, porque este ano prometia ser muito pior que os outros em matéria de assédio.

Ao andar calmamente pelas ruas pedregosas do vilarejo ao final da tarde, Harry se sentia de certa forma aliviado, pois via que estava finalmente de volta pra casa, embora não se lembrasse de nada do pouco tempo que vivera ali. Ele se sentia livre de grilhões muito pesados, uma corrente de ódio muito grande e muito forte que havia se quebrado com o fim de apenas um homem.

Harry foi subindo a ladeira de acesso, passando pelo caminho cheio de grama baixa nos cantos, e ele chegou à estátua que, de longe, parecia uma massa disforme à luz (e um memorial de guerra com sua ausência), mas tomou forma assim que chegou mais perto. Detalhes que não tinham sido vistos anteriormente pela falta de luz puderam ser visualizados com mais facilidade; As expressões de calma das estátuas de seus pais, o pequeno cordão que ele bebê usava no pescoço, as mechas do cabelo comprido de Lilian... Harry ficou muito tempo olhando, ele não soube precisar o quanto.

Depois disso, retomou a subida da elevação que levava ao pequeno planalto em que o chalé dos Potter estava, e no meio do caminho conseguiu notar que estava sendo seguido. Aproveitando a deixa, virou-se abruptamente e viu que era uma bela garota, olhos azuis, corpo curvilíneo (apesar de parecer ter a mesma idade que ele) e cabelos de um negro intenso tal qual azeviche.

A garota olhava para ele intensamente, e isso desconsertou Harry no mesmo instante.

-Harry Potter? - perguntou a jovem timidamente.

O moreno gelou na mesma hora. Fora exatamente assim que Nagini, vestindo a pele de Batilda, se aproximou dele, e como ele sabia ofidioglossia, não sentiu nada quanto à conversação, para ele, estava tão inteligível quanto qualquer um falando inglês perto de si.


	2. A Liberdade

2. A Liberdade

-E quem deseja saber? - questionou Harry, de forma rude e já colocando a mão dentro das vestes e acariciando o punho da varinha. Não hesitaria em azarar ela antes que qualquer coisa saísse errado.

A garota ficou ruborizada e com cara de choro, pois Harry tinha sido bastante grosseiro, mas também o moreno tinha suas razões para reagir daquele jeito. Ele não cairia em qualquer chantagem. Deixando o constrangimento de lado, ela se aprumou e começou a falar, com a voz um pouco tremida.

-Meu nome é Thalita, e eu só perguntei por que a vovó falava demais de você e de seus pais nos últimos tempos, antes de morrer.

Com essa frase, Harry começou a observar melhor a garota, e viu que, de certa forma, ela era parecida com Batilda.

-Desculpe a pergunta, mas a sua avó é...? - perguntou o moreno desconfiado.

-Ah, a vovó é bastante famosa, creio que você a conheça de nome, é a Batilda Bagshot. - respondeu Thalita, já recuperada da grosseria praticada, e com um quê de orgulho.

A coincidência era tremenda. A mesma frase, vinda de duas pessoas da mesma família, e em momentos diferentes (claro, era Nagini vestindo a pele e os ossos de Batilda, mas mesmo assim era bastante impressionante)... Harry se empertigou ainda mais, pensando se a garota à sua frente não era um comensal da morte querendo vingança.

-E como eu posso ter certeza disso? - perguntou o moreno, mais desconfiado do que nunca.

-Vovó sempre disse que os Potter tinham uma foto onde eu apareço brincando contigo, então deve ser essa a prova. Posso te ajudar a procurar, uma vez que eu ajudei a vovó a cuidar da única parte da casa que não foi afetada pelo Você Sabe Quem quando ele veio aqui, e a única que ela conseguia fazer mais coisas, por causa da idade avançada e da altura dela.

Harry continuou desconfiado, mas, em um rompante de bondade, resolveu dar o benefício da dúvida a ela.

-Certo, então pra provar, me leva onde você e Batilda cuidavam...

A menina não pestanejou, e passou ao lado de Harry. Eles começaram a seguir em sentido ao chalé dos Potter. Ao passo que iam chegando mais perto, a estrada ia ficando menos bem cuidada, a grama começava a invadir o saibro, que já estalava mais do que o normal sobre os pés deles.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, eles chegaram ao chalé. A parte de cima continuava destruída, e as trepadeiras quase tomaram conta da fachada da parte de baixo; Um gnomo de jardim particularmente grande apareceu e sumiu; As janelas já não tinham mais vidro, e teias de aranha circundavam tudo por toda parte.

"Preciso lembrar de só chamar o Rony quando tiver limpado essas teias, ele não vai gostar", pensou Harry enquanto observava a casa.

Porém, tinha uma parte da casa que estava razoavelmente limpa, não tinha sido tomada pelas trepadeiras e estava sem qualquer teia de aranha...

A entrada para o sótão, ao nível do chão.

Thalita puxou uma chave de seu bolso e deu a Harry.

-É sua. Abre e vê o que eu e vovó temos feito, e eu sozinha depois que ela morreu.

Harry pegou a chave mais desconfiado. Nesse meio tempo, ele se lembrou por uma magia usada por Hermione, e que ele aprendera. Por cinco segundos (e o mais incrível, de forma não verbal), ele usou o _Specialis Revelio_, e não aconteceu nada, nem ela sentiu (ou se sentiu, ficou quieta). O moreno pegou a chave e abriu a porta do sótão.

O espaço era amplo, isso pôde ser percebido na hora. Thalita fez um floreio com a varinha e as luzes se acenderam. Naquele momento, Harry percebeu que o sótão era tão grande quanto o chalé, de comprimento e largura. As paredes eram feitas de pedra rústica e oito grossos pilares sustentavam a casa.

Havia duas entradas, Harry pôde perceber; Uma, por onde eles entraram, e a outra, por dentro da casa, ao qual ele anotou mentalmente que acharia mais tarde. Mas o que mais surpreendeu ele não foi a decoração do local ou mesmo o detalhe que percebera, mas sim o fato de todo o lugar ter passado por limpezas constantes e uma severa uma semana antes de ele chegar.

-Você e a sra. Baghot mantiveram isso limpo pra mim desde que os meus pais morreram? - perguntou Harry, embasbacado.

Thalita assentiu com a cabeça, de forma tímida, com o rosto ruborizado.

Foi então que ele se deu conta de que a menina era gente boa e que só estava um pouco intimidada com a presença dele ali.

-Muito, mas muito obrigado mesmo Thalita. Essa é apenas a segunda vez que volto aqui, e a primeira foi quando a casa de sua avó teve a janela da sacada da frente estourada. - disse Harry, aliviado.

-Nunca me disseram o que aconteceu sobre isso... Se você sabe, me conta, porque teve a ver com a morte da vovó! - pediu a menina, aflita.

E Harry começou contando sobre a caça às horcruxes de Voldemort, e como ele e Hermione vieram até aquele lugar, e encontraram Batilda, ou ao menos o que sobrara dela. Antes de contar a parte crucial, Harry parou e advertiu Thalita que era algo bem forte, e que ela nunca ouvira falar.

A morena arregalou os olhos diante da advertência, mas encheu-se de coragem e pediu que ele prosseguisse. Diante disso, Harry prosseguiu, contando o fato de o corpo da velha Batilda ter sido "usado como roupa" por Nagini, a cobra de estimação, somente para prendê-lo.

O uso de magia negra após a gentil senhora ter sido morta por Voldemort fez os olhos de Thalita encher de lágrimas. Harry sabia que a informação era forte demais, então estendeu seus braços e deixou que a menina chorasse abraçada a ele, e com efeito ela o fez, por alguns minutos.

Depois de chorar um pouco, Thalita se sentiu melhor, mas não menos horrorizada. Agora entendia porque todos os habitantes do vilarejo esconderam isso dela. Ao menos ela podia viver em paz, sem a sombra da dúvida que pairava por sua mente.

No momento seguinte, do nada, Thalita rouba rapidamente um beijo de Harry e sai correndo, completamente envergonhada do que fizera. O moreno não entendeu mesmo nada do que aconteceu, e fica olhando, com uma expressão de "O que deu nela?", mas simplesmente resolve dar de ombros e contemplar as coisas de seus pais.

Após alguns minutos de contemplação, Harry decidiu fazer um levantamento de tudo o que tinha pra fazer, além de estudar. Desde que Voldemort fora exterminado, e a peçonha deste dentro de si eliminada, o jovem Potter sentiu uma louca vontade de estudar, como se a Horcrux, vendo nele um inimigo, o impedisse de se tornar mais e mais forte.

Ali embaixo, no sótão, não havia o que fazer, mas ficaria ali enquanto o resto da casa não estivesse pronto. Subindo pela escada interna, Harry surgiu na sala, que era uma perfeita desolação. O papel de parede estava completamente 'descascado', mantendo algumas porções rotas aqui e ali, mas nada inteiro; O chão, ladrilhado com quadrados de ardósia, estava completamente rachado em todos os pontos; Dos sofás, sobrou apenas parte da estrutura, já corroída pelo tempo, e os móveis também estavam corroídos, mas poucos buracos apareciam do lado de fora (Harry encostou sua bolsa em cima de um desses móveis e o mesmo desabou no mesmo instante).

Dos abat-joures só sobrara a estrutura, e do porta-chapéus, perto da entrada principal do chalé, nem isso. Este jazia no chão, em três pedaços, pois Harry presumiu, com uma boa dose de obviedade, que quando o objeto caiu, partiu-se.

E tudo ali na sala, além de teias de aranha por todos os lados, uma grossa camada de poeira permeava todas as superfícies. Foi fácil perceber também que, enquanto Harry andava pela sala, suas pegadas ficavam no chão. O jovem Potter percebeu também que havia alguns porta-retratos em cima das cômodas que resistiram um pouco a mais, e com um floreio da varinha, e o feitiço _Evanesco_, fez a poeira sumir de cima dos porta-retratos.

Havia apenas três deles, mas foi o suficiente para trazer recordações ao moreno. A primeira, mostrava apenas Tiago e Lílian, abraçadinhos, com a melhor fisionomia do mundo: a de felizes. A segunda mostrava ele mesmo, quando bebê, dormindo no berço, com uma feição de total despreocupação, enquanto a terceira, Harry já conhecia, porque uma igual tinha sido mandada para Sirius (e rasgada por Snape): era ele, pequeno, com uma vassoura de brinquedo, voando de um lado para outro da foto, com Tiago em seu encalço e Lilian rindo até não poder mais, com a câmera nas mãos.

O jovem sorriu, mas ele tinha que averiguar também o restante da casa. Ao passar da sala para a copa, ao qual não tinha paredes, viu uma mesa de jantar destruída e uma cristaleira ao fundo do mesmo jeito. Dentro desta última, toda a louça também estava do mesmo jeito, como Harry pôde constatar.

Passando pelo umbral da porta entre a copa e a cozinha, ele também teve que ser rápido, pois o batente caiu, e se ele não tivesse se mexido, teria sido atingido na cabeça. Dentro da cozinha era a mesma desolação, com a exceção que os caldeirões que Lilian usava pra cozinhar estavam inteiros e em perfeito estado, ainda bons pro uso, devendo apenas ser limpos.

Tendo visto a cozinha, Harry voltou à sala e dali foi para os fundos, onde havia a escada e a saída para os fundos da casa. Antes de averiguar a parte externa da casa, ele subiu a escadaria, que também não estava firme, mas tinha uma base sólida por baixo, então ele não teve problemas pra subir.

Ao longo das paredes, Harry viu que haviam alguns quadros pequenos de algumas pessoas que nunca vira em sua vida. Ele conjeturou que poderiam ser seus avós, pais de Tiago, e também pais de Lilian. Um dos quadros mostrava claramente o desconforto na hora de tirar a foto.

No patamar de cima, haviam três portas, sendo que a última do corredor estava escancarada. Harry resolveu abrir a primeira e entrar, à sua esquerda; Rapidamente ele descobriu que era o banheiro, com o vaso e a banheira destruídos, e o espelho ainda intacto, preso à parede. Um cesto aparecia ao fundo, antigamente podendo estar cheio de roupas sujas, mas não restava muito dele.

Harry fechou a porta e seguiu pelo corredor, pegando a primeira porta à direita, dando de cara com o próprio quarto. Espantado, ele entrou, era como se uma memória há muito esquecida perpassasse sua mente.

Um berço jazia ao fundo, completamente destruído, e um armário ainda se sustentava por ali. Ao abrir a porta de um dos lados, a mesma ficou nas mãos de Harry, que a deixou encostada para poder ver o que tinha dentro. Ele achou facilmente algumas peças de roupa mais resistentes e alguns brinquedos, como a mini vassoura e uma bola de praia no formato de um pomo de ouro.

Não havia sobrado quase nada de suas roupas de quando era pequeno, e isso ele se conformara. No mais, ele manteria o aposento do jeito que ele se encontrava no momento, depois pensaria em algo melhor.

Ele saiu do quarto e andou para a porta escancarada, e ali estava o quarto de Tiago e Lílian, com outro berço, menor, e mais ornamentado (e deveria ser muito bonito na época, mas as traças fizeram ali seu trabalho havia muito tempo), e uma marca de queimado diferenciava uma parte do chão do restante. Esta sequer pegara poeira, e de certa forma ainda brilhava.

Harry achou que fora ali em que Voldemort recebera seu próprio feitiço, da primeira vez, tornando-se menos que nada. A porta da sacada estava quase caindo, coisa que aconteceu quando menos ele esperou, tomando um susto com isso.

Depois de ver a cama de Tiago e Lilian, Harry decidiu ver o guarda roupa dos pais. Dava até pra saber qual lado pertencia a quem. O lado dele fazia lembrar o guarda roupa de Rony, completamente bagunçado, mas até que havia certa ordem naquele caos; Enquanto isso, o lado dela era extremamente organizado, até fazia lembrar as arrumações e indexações de Hermione. Mas em uma coisa os dois eram iguais: havia fotos e fotos de um menininho de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, gorducho e que aprontava todas. Harry até pareceu ouvir uma música semi esquecida que Lilian cantava para ele no berço. As lágrimas brotaram abundantemente do rosto do moreno e ele sussurrou para as coisas de seus pais...

-Mãe, Pai, finalmente vinguei vocês. Espero que possam descansar em paz: eu finalmente consegui voltar pra casa. Eu vou trazer a vida de volta pra cá, em seus nomes.

E, o silêncio total se fez por alguns minutos. Apenas o som das lágrimas rolando e dos suspiros de Harry de fizeram presentes. Finalmente o jovem Potter pôde chorar a morte de seus pais onde ele os deixou, em casa.


	3. O Último Contato

3. O Último Contato

Foi quando Harry decidiu ao menos começar a arrumar as coisas. A primeira coisa a ser feita foi simplesmente pegar suas coisas de volta, e comprar alguns poucos móveis novos, mas isso seria aos poucos. Era clara a próxima parada do moreno: Rua dos Alfeneiros, 4.

Harry fechou toda a casa (embora não houvesse problema, ninguém se aproximaria dela) e aparatou na casa da sra. Figg sem o conhecimento desta, plantando um belo susto na gentil senhora. Após as desculpas e a explicação, ele saiu da casa dela, seguindo, a pé, para a casa dos tios.

Isto custou apenas alguns minutos de caminhada, mas um mundo de memórias veio à cabeça do jovem Potter, todas quando este perambulava pelas imediações da casa dos Dursley.

Ao chegar à frente da casa, viu seu tio Valter, com uma espreguiçadeira e um exemplar do _Daily Mail_ embaixo de ambos os braços, com a cara de sempre de quem comeu e não gostou. Mas algo na feição atual do tio fez Harry acreditar que a coisa era bem pior do que o usual.

Ao chegar perto (e antes de o gordo Dursley ter se arrumado para ler seu jornal), este último já se manteve ereto, como se somente a presença de Harry fosse uma ofensa a ele. Mal viu o sobrinho e disparou...

-O que faz aqui, moleque? Ainda vivo?

-Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo também, tio. Mas tem coisas nesta casa que me pertencem, e vim buscar.

-Perfeito! Eu já estava odiando planejar um fim para aquelas tralhas todas, você me poupou o trabalho. Espero que não demore, pois tenho planos para aquele quarto.

E em seguida, o velho Dursley se arrumou na espreguiçadeira, que rangeu com o peso deste, e começou a ler seu jornal.

Harry deixou o tio pra lá – já estava mais do que acostumado com as grosserias deste para se ofender de qualquer maneira. Passou a soleira da porta e viu, lá dentro, uma pessoa conhecida, o que tornou a cena mais bizarra ainda.

Era Luna Lovegood, e o que é pior, abraçada a Duda.

Petúnia olhava para os dois, enojada, e quando viu o sobrinho chegando, levou as mãos à cabeça.

-Era só o que faltava para acabar de vez com o meu dia, o filho da minha odiosa irmã.

Duda e Luna se viraram rapidamente e viram Harry.

-Bom te ver também, tia. Vim buscar as minhas coisas.

-Sabe quanto tempo eu sonhei ouvir essas palavras de você? Ao menos uma coisa boa no dia de hoje! Se apresse, vá pegar as suas coisas e suma da minha frente, nunca mais quero te ver. Já que não tenho a obrigação de terminar de te criar, não quero ter que manter mais tuas coisas por aqui.

-Como se eu quisesse que elas ficassem aqui! – respondeu Harry, rindo sarcasticamente.

Luna correu, no instante seguinte, para abraçar o amigo. Duda, um pouco envergonhado, abraçou o primo, o que causou náuseas em sua mãe.

-E aí, Dudão? O que você me conta de novo? – perguntou Harry. Tudo o que o primo fizera no ano anterior o deixara acreditar que era um novo primo com quem lidava, então era um novo relacionamento com a família de sua mãe.

-Tudo ótimo, Harry. Quanto às novidades, prefiro te contar no seu quarto, já que veio buscar as suas coisas. Concorda Lu?

Foi quando o mundo de Harry desabou completamente. Seu primo, com intimidades com Luna? Já era estranha a presença dela ali, e é pior com esta reação dele. Mas a reação dela faria repensar a cena.

-Sim, Du! Vamos, Harry.

Foi quando o restante do universo terminou de cair. O que estava acontecendo ali? E o jovem Potter descobriria em breve.

Tirando os moradores, a casa continuava a mesma. Harry saiu debaixo do umbral, fechou a porta e seguiu para a escada, que rangia nos mesmos lugares quando eles subiram. A subida até que foi rápida, mas a mente do moreno estava trabalhando na mesma velocidade que um turbilhão.

O corredor era largo, mas ficou pequeno para a passagem junta de Harry, Luna e Duda. Entraram no quarto do jovem Potter e ali Harry já puxou seu malão. Lembrou-se de como Hermione o ensinara o feitiço de expansão indetectável; Ele esvaziou o malão, e aplicou o feitiço, e o sinal que tinha dado certo foi o fundo brilhar em dourado por cinco segundos e estabilizar em um negro sem brilho, como se o fundo não existisse mais.

Depois, Harry colocou a mala no chão e pediu para a amiga e o primo se sentarem em sua cama.

-Onde, como, quando e desde quando você está aqui, Luna?

-Calma, calma, calma Harry. Uma pergunta por vez. Onde? Quando seus tios voltaram para casa, fui eu e meu pai que, junto com Héstia e Dédalo os buscamos, enquanto você estava na casa do Rony. Conheci seu primo, nos apaixonamos e eu fiquei pra conhecer melhor seus tios, e desculpe Du – disse a loura se virando para o 'namorado' – o que você dizia deles não era nenhum exagero – terminou se virando para Harry.

-Sem problema, Lu. Descobri a verdadeira identidade dos meus pais... E devo desculpas ao Harry.

Se o moreno não tivesse ouvido da boca do primo o que ele mesmo dissera, não teria acreditado, teria dito que tudo não passava de um truque de sua mente. Mas era verdade. Dudley Dursley e Luna Lovegood eram namorados. A ideia era tão estapafúrdia quanto Rony com um raio na testa ou Hermione com notas baixas, mas era verdade. E a loura continuou.

-Como? Sabe que eu não sei? – emendou ela com uma risadinha – Herdei tanto o seu preconceito por causa de suas histórias que torci o nariz quando o vi. Só depois ele mostrou que um cara grande assim pode ser suave.

Antigamente Harry podia jurar que combinando as palavras Duda e suave, sairia algo de outro mundo. Hoje em dia não, por mais incrível que a pobre mente do moreno pudesse achar.

-Bom, antes eu diria que você tem algo de errado na cabeça, Luna – e Duda confirmou com a cabeça – mas hoje eu desejo, do fundo do coração, que vocês sejam felizes. Mas na boa, Duda – disse Harry se voltando para o primo – acho que você não tem mais lugar aqui.

-Sabe que eu também acho que não? – respondeu retoricamente Duda, rindo no momento seguinte, fazendo com que o primo e a namorada rissem também.

-Bom, se quiser morar lá em casa – convidou Harry – não faço objeção.

-Obrigado mesmo, Harry! Só não vou agora, porque não quero causar um enfarto na mamãe e no papai, ao menos não ainda.

-Não tem problema. Espero você lá em casa. Só que agora tenho que começar a arrumar as minhas coisas, senão seus pais vão me atirar pra fora daqui mais rápido do que eu possa dizer "cadê minha vassoura".

E o malão foi recolocado em cima da mesa, e as coisas foram sendo ajeitadas conforme pegas. Os livros, colocados todos em um canto. Os jornais, em outro. Quando terminaram, nem a gaiola de Edwiges (o que deu uma bela dor no coração do moreno) podia mais ser vista. O quarto estava completamente limpo, nem as roupas de cama eles queriam mais.

Harry se despediu de Luna e Duda, desejando mais uma vez felicidade para os dois, passou pela sala levando apenas o malão, e deu um 'tchau' (embora tenha sido recebido com um gesto nada amigável da tia) para Petúnia. Passando pela porta, deu outro 'tchau' para Valter, e desaparatou ali mesmo, causando um alvoroço no tio, fazendo com que este olhasse para todos os lados, para ter certeza de que ninguém viu o sobrinho sumir. Tendo certeza, catou o jornal espalhado e deitou-se novamente na espreguiçadeira, respirando um pouco antes e somente assim voltou a ler.

Enquanto isso, no chalé dos Potter, Harry chegava com seu malão, encontrando Thalita à porta, que o recebeu.

-Thalita, o que foi que aconteceu contigo naquela hora? – perguntou Harry, completamente rubro de vergonha.

-Eu quis, ora! Gosto de você, e você parece gostar de outra garota, me deixa ser feliz! – respondeu a jovem Bagshot de forma ríspida.

Harry se espantou. "Cadê aquela menininha tímida que eu conheci há algumas horas atrás?", se perguntou ele. E ela continuou.

-Não quer assumir compromisso comigo, ótimo, só quero que você tenha o meu bem mais precioso, eu não quero dá-lo pra mais ninguém.

Harry começou a ficar assustado.

-E o que seria isso? – perguntou ele, com medo de ouvir a resposta. E esta seria uma verdadeira bomba de bosta de dragão.

-A minha virgindade – respondeu ela, agora sem qualquer pudor ou recato.

Foi quando Harry, incrédulo, olhou para a garota. Os dois estavam à frente da casa dele, ele com sua mala nas mãos, e foi por um triz que ela não caiu; Se caísse, um mundo de coisas sairia da mala e ele teria problemas para guardar tudo aquilo.

-Desculpe, Thalita, não te escutei direito. O que foi que você disse que me daria?

-Eu sei que é um pouco demais pra você entender, Harry, mas sonhei demais contigo e não daria isso pra mais ninguém. Fingir-se de desentendido é muito gentil de sua parte, mas a verdade é: a minha virgindade é sua e sempre será, mesmo que não me queira.

Harry assustou-se mais uma vez. Como ela havia chegado àquele ponto?

"Como eu queria que Sirius estivesse vivo, ele poderia me aconselhar nessa", pensou o jovem Potter.

Ao pensar melhor, o moreno percebeu que se fizesse algo do tipo com ela se sentiria culpado depois e colocaria tudo a perder com Ginny... E isso era algo que ele não queria se dar ao luxo de acontecer.

-Olha, Thalita, você é linda, qualquer um aceitaria sem sequer pensar... Estou lisonjeado, de verdade. Mas eu tenho alguém me esperando, e só preciso terminar aqui para recomeçar minha vida com ela.

-O que ela tem que eu não tenho? – perguntou Thalita, com lágrimas nos olhos – Você não sabe o tamanho da coragem que eu tomei pra te abrir o meu coração.

-Ela tem o meu coração desde muito antes de eu te conhecer, Thalita. E eu não faria qualquer cafajestada, seja com ela, seja contigo. Conheço vários outros caras, que seriam seus com o maior prazer. Se quiser que eu te apresente... – Harry ia continuar, mas pela feição dela, se interrompeu imediatamente. Sabia que a tinha ofendido.

No momento seguinte, ela se virou e saiu correndo. Harry ficou catatônico, não moveu um músculo, enquanto a via descer a colina.

-Meu Deus, como essas coisas acontecem comigo? – perguntou-se Harry, sem esperar qualquer resposta de alguém, e entrou em sua casa.

Enquanto isso, bem distante dali, ao norte da Itália, em um pequeno casebre maltratado pelo tempo, estavam Selwyn e Lestrange. Os dois dormiam no chão, sobre um lençol comprado às pressas no vilarejo mais próximo. Uma viagem que durara três meses que fora feita de todos os jeitos – trem, aparatação, a pé, com carro roubado de trouxas... Enfim, tinham que se distanciar o máximo possível da Inglaterra, para que o ministério não os jogassem de volta à Azkaban.

Agora que o Lorde estava morto, não tinha muito sentido se manter naquele lugar. Ele, abandonado inteiramente pela esposa Black, agora era viúvo. Ela, bem, ela simplesmente chegou ali sem qualquer história explicada... Não até o presente momento.

Foi quando Rodolpho acordou. Viu Selwyn deitada a seu lado e ficou pensativo. "Como viemos parar aqui? Que lugar é esse?", se perguntou. Olhou mais uma vez pra ela, e viu que ela continuava gostosa, mas antes não se atrevia a tocar nela, porque era a mulher de estimação do Lorde. Mas e agora? Mais uma vez o peso da morte de Voldemort caiu por sobre ele, e o mortificou. O que adiantou tudo o que ele viveu nos últimos 30 anos? Nada.

Ele se levantou silenciosamente e caminhou até a única janela do casebre, que era baixa, então ele se sentou no chão, perto da mesma, e ficou olhando para fora, perdido em si. Chovia, e as folhas das árvores tilintavam com o peso da água caindo sobre elas, emitindo um barulho calmante, que transportou o agora ex comensal da morte a uma época antiga, antes da primeira queda do Lorde.

Uma época, para ele, de felicidade, onde ele era recém casado com Bellatriz, e cada noite era melhor que a anterior. Ela era fogosa, e só viera com aquela obsessão para com o Lorde muito depois. Quando deu por si, Selwyn havia acordado, e olhava para ele, com uma feição de "o que fazemos agora?", beirando novamente ao choro.

Ela havia chorado todos os dias desde a morte de Voldemort. Ela o amava, mesmo que ele não compartilhasse desse sentimento... Ainda mais depois do ocorrido, e que agora ninguém sabia, somente ela. Antes era o segredo entre ela e o Lorde, que unia os dois, mas agora era um laço que só causava dor.

-Rodolpho, eu sei que vai parecer meio piegas, mas me abraça? – pediu a loura.

O homem a fitou, atônito, mas ergueu-se, foi na direção dela e sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a acanhadamente. Ela se levantou, sentou-se no colo dele e o abraçou novamente, chorando de soluçar.

Naquele momento ela estava completamente frágil, e ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela. Mas o estranho é que ele não queria fazer nada, só queria continuar ali, abraçado à Bianca.

-Sinto o mesmo que você, Bianca. Perdi também o chão com a morte do Lorde das Trevas. Mas não podemos deixar isso impune. Precisamos nos fortalecer, e sem aqueles idiotas da Ordem da Fênix por perto, precisamos vingá-lo, matar Harry Potter a qualquer custo, mesmo que morramos na tentativa.

Ela olhou para ele, embasbacada. Pela primeira vez na vida notou que havia outras pessoas além do Lorde, e que aquele amor não correspondido, pela primeira vez, pesara em seu coração. Ela voltou a chorar, copiosamente, abraçada a ele.

-Isso, chora, lava o teu coração. Depois, foca tua raiva para cumprirmos a vingança do Lorde. – disse Rodolpho, acariciando as madeixas louras dela.

Em seguida, ela fez o que o moreno não esperava: o beijou, e não foi qualquer beijo. Algo cheio de emoção, um sentimento fluindo que ele nunca sentira com Bellatriz antes; Ele foi pego de surpresa em um primeiro instante, mas passou a corresponder em seguida.

Depois de alguns minutos em um beijo cheio de sentimento, os dois pararam, para respirar.

-Rodolpho, preciso te contar uma coisa.

-Diga, Bianca.

-Estou grávida.

-De quem? – disse ele. Pra ele não fazia diferença, até ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

-Do Lorde.

Aquelas duas palavras causaram um efeito bomba na atenção de Rodolpho.

-Mas... Como assim? – perguntou ele, incrédulo.

-Você sabe muito bem, o Lorde ultimamente estava preocupado com a linhagem de Slytherin, e não queria que terminasse nele. Embora ele não me amasse, eu era o brinquedinho sexual dele... – disse ela, parando em seguida. Aquilo doía, agora ela percebia o quanto. Engoliu um soluço e continuou – Então, um dia antes daquela maldita batalha, eu descobri que estava grávida, com apenas uma semana. Falei isso pro Lorde e ele ficou todo satisfeito, a linhagem dele não morreria. Mas não tinha muita importância, ele perseguia a imortalidade, e um filho só atrapalharia tudo naquele momento, em que ele finalmente mataria Potter. Mandou que eu ficasse fora do front de batalha, e não porque sentia algo por mim, só queria que seu filho dentro de mim não fosse abortado por causa de alguma reação adversa da batalha.

Rodolpho engoliu um seco. Filho do Lorde? Então nem tudo estava perdido. Um plano estava nascendo na mente do Comensal, e olhou para ela com os olhos brilhando.

-Bianca, sei que você quer proteger o filho do Lorde o mais que puder, então tenho uma ideia. Nos juntamos, o criamos e o fazemos vingar a morte do pai, o que acha? – perguntou Rodolpho, visivelmente empolgado com a ideia.

E ela gostou, o beijando em seguida.

-Não sei onde você estava, Rodolpho, mas eu não vou mais te deixar em paz – disse ela, secando as lágrimas, falando em tom de brincadeira.


	4. Aos Vencedores, os Louros da Vitória

4. Aos vencedores, os louros da vitória

Depois daquele "incidente" com Thalita, Harry instalou-se no sótão e arrumou suas coisas ao redor, vendo qual temática estudaria primeiro. Depois de decidir isso, resolveu não adiar mais a reforma. Como não poderia mais contar com a garota, ele teve uma excelente ideia. Se concentrou e...

-Monstro! - chamou calmamente Harry. Logo em seguida se deu o costumeiro estalo, indicando que o velho elfo doméstico havia chegado.

-Às ordens, mestre Harry. - disse, com um sorriso gaiato.

-Vou precisar da sua ajuda pra poder reformar esta casa. Você poderia? - pediu educadamente o jovem Potter.

-Sempre, mestre Harry. Depois que o senhor pôs fim naquele que escravizou o mestre Régulo, seguirei o senhor até o fim.

Um pouco embasbacado com a reação do elfo, o moreno assentiu com a cabeça com um agradecimento. Eles começariam pelo andar superior, e iriam descendo, excetuando-se somente pelo sótão, que já estava devidamente arrumado.

O interessante foi que, ao abrir o armário dos pais novamente, Harry percebeu que as roupas dos mesmos estavam protegidas por algum tipo de magia forte que se desfez assim que retiradas do repouso que se encontravam. Elas estavam basicamente novas, visto o tempo que permaneceram dentro daquele armário.

Harry percebeu que as roupas de seu pai cabiam em si, os dois tinham o mesmo tamanho e o mesmo porte físico, isso podia ser percebido de longe. Foi quando ele decidiu que doaria as roupas. Usá-las só traria lembranças do que não viveu - o convívio com seus pais.

Monstro pegou as roupas, com extremo cuidado, e as levou para o sótão, deixando acima do colchão improvisado de Harry. Enquanto isso, o moreno, com sua varinha, retirou as portas do armário de suas dobradiças, preparando para poder restaurar o armário e deixar a madeira como nova – foram 17 anos de abandono da casa, então os cupins fizeram a festa.

A reforma foi tomando semanas a fio, Harry somente saía de casa para comprar comida ou algo que faltasse, e enquanto não estava reformando a casa com a ajuda de Monstro, estava estudando as anotações dos pais. Ele achava incrível a quantidade de detalhes deixada pelos dois, não era à toa que eles eram considerados dois dos alunos mais inteligentes de Hogwarts.

Quando Harry deu por si, quatro longos meses tinham se passado. Ao longo em que a casa tinha ficado mais bonita, os quartos de cima estavam já completamente prontos e faltavam pequenas coisas no lado de baixo e no teto, e foi no final de Maio que ele terminou a casa. Ficou feliz, e neste tempo em que esteve reformando a casa, melhorou também sensivelmente em magia, conhecendo tudo o que os pais anotaram, e era hora de ter contato com os amigos.

Claro que Rony, Hermione e os mais velhos (que conheciam Lilian e Tiago) sabiam onde o jovem Potter se encontrava, mas os mais novos (como Ginny) achavam que ele tinha sido capturado por algum Comensal da Morte remanescente ou algo do gênero.

No entanto, isso iria ser desfeito. Harry tomava coragem para fazer o que era preciso, a guerra havia terminado havia mais de seis meses e ele queria retomar seu namoro com a ruivinha que tanto amava. E pra isso estudara até algumas anotações de seus avós, para poder impressionar os pais dela, Arthur e Molly.

Dado dia, ele aparatou na porta da cozinha d'A Toca, deixando a casa recém-reformada aos cuidados de Monstro (que agora de monstro, só tinha o nome mesmo). Bateu à porta e aguardou alguns minutos. Foi quando escutou ruidosos passos, e quando a porta se abriu, lá estava a sra. Weasley à frente. Esta mal viu o 'afilhado' e já lhe deu um abraço de quebrar os ossos.

-Harry! Por onde esteve todo esse tempo! Eu estava preocupada com você... – disse a gentil senhora ao se desvencilhar do jovem Potter.

-Estava em casa, sra. Weasley, finalmente em casa. Estava reformando ela. – contou Harry, ainda à porta da casa dos ruivos.

-Bom, entre, entre, acho que você tem muita coisa pra me contar... Especialmente sobre Lilian e Tiago... – disse a matrona Weasley, convidando o moreno a entrar na cozinha.

E assim Harry o fez, sentou à mesa da cozinha e começou a contar tudo o que ocorrera nos últimos meses, e ela contou como Ginny havia se comportado, sempre perguntando por ele, querendo saber onde ele estava, mesmo tendo o moreno contado a ela onde estaria. Também algumas evoluções, como o fato de Percy ter conseguido, com seus próprios méritos, uma vaga como assistente pleno do Ministro da Magia, Arthur estar como chefe de departamento, mesmo que fosse o departamento que ele sempre trabalhou, e desta vez ele havia merecido. O departamento de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas havia crescido, e mesmo com a morte de Perkins, havia mais cinco funcionários novos no lugar agora.

Ao passo que iam conversando, Harry não deixou de notar que ela estava esperando para poder fazer algo, e se prontificou para ajudá-la com os serviços da casa. Ela agradeceu, e os dois começaram a fazer o jantar. Não esperando que ele soubesse cozinhar (ou que tivesse aprendido devido às anotações de Lilian), pediu que ele fosse arrumando as coisas para ela, ao passo que ele foi fazendo, com extrema habilidade adquirida.

Nisso eles concluíram; E se sentaram à mesa novamente. Neste exato momento um click pôde ser ouvido; Era o relógio da família, aquele estranho, famigerado e muito útil relógio, que não mostrava o horário, mas sim se os membros da família se locomoviam de um lugar para outro. O interessante é que havia uma novidade, o ponteiro de Rony agora contava com outro entrelaçado em si, e a foto de Hermione já aparecia junto da dele. Harry ficou imaginando se sua foto apareceria ao lado da de Ginny depois do que ele fizesse ali.

O ponteiro em que Harry reparara estava imóvel; Os ponteiros que se moveram eram os de Arthur e de Ginny, juntos, como numa sincronia, e quando o ponteiro saiu de 'trabalho' para 'em movimento', e depois para 'em casa', o jovem Potter e a sra. Weasley ouviram passos no quintal. Rapidamente ele foi para a sala, enquanto ela ficou na cozinha, esperando que os dois entrassem.

E, com efeito, eles fizeram, onde Ginny reclamava ruidosamente sobre o dia de trabalho entediante de Arthur, como eles desencantaram uma privada regurgitante em Battersea, e que a equipe levara cerca de duas horas para fazê-lo. Arthur não parava de rir, e Molly, ao ver a cara da filha, também o fez, deixando a ruivinha emburrada.

Após um pouco de conversa amena que a matriarca Weasley usou para despistar Ginny e contar ao marido, entrementes, quem estava na sala escura, o sr. Weasley resolveu pedir um 'favor' à Ginny.

-Filha, que tal você ir acender as luzes da sala? Está muito escuro lá. – disse o patriarca Weasley calmamente.

-Tô indo, tô indo... – disse Ginny, toda cheia de má vontade.

Quando esta cruzou o umbral da porta e sentiu que havia alguém ali, acendeu a luz com um floreio rápido de pulso, e quando viu Harry ali, parado, sentado e olhando para ela, ela mal acreditou.

Primeiro, ela esfregou os olhos, pensando "Minha cabeça já está me pregando peças... Preciso comer". Depois, vendo que a primeira tentativa de afugentar a ilusão não dava certo, resolveu fechar e abrir os olhos, não funcionando novamente. Ao final, tentou beliscar-se, ganhando uma marca em seu braço esquerdo, mas não funcionou. Convencendo-se de que finalmente Harry havia voltado ao convívio dos ruivos, correu em sua direção, e para quem pensou que haveria primeiramente uma cena romântica, cheia de "Ai, estou com saudades suas", estava enganado.

Ginny Weasley estava acertando, com os punhos fechados, cada centímetro que conseguia ver do corpo de Harry Potter, tamanha sua fúria para com o moreno.

Este último, lembrando-se do ocorrido entre Mione e Rony, quando os três estavam à caça das horcruxes, não aguentou, desatando a rir em seguida. Vendo que, ao invés de impedir, ele ria como se ela estivesse fazendo cosquinha, ela aumentou a força das estocadas, ao passo que ele intercalava a risada com gemidos de dor pelos socos.

Não entendendo nada e cansada pelo esforço, ela parou. Olhou para Harry e, num mau-humor extremo, perguntou, de modo ofegante.

-O que é tão engraçado, Harry Tiago Potter? Ficou maluco?

E Harry contou a Ginny o que ocorrera, e o que ela fizera para ele rir tanto. Ela entendeu e ele recomeçou a rir, e ela o acompanhou desta vez. Depois de algum tempo rindo, ele a abraçou...

-Bem vindo de volta, Harry.

E os dois se beijaram.

No momento seguinte, entendendo o que havia ocorrido na sala pelos barulhos (e a ausência deles), os pais de Ginny entraram na sala, pigarreando alto quando viram os dois abraçados (na verdade, bem coladinhos).

-Tudo bem com você, Harry? – perguntou o sr. Weasley.

-Mais do que nunca, sr. Weasley – respondeu o moreno – mas eu quero fazer algo que venho protelando há muito tempo.

-E o que é, Harry? – perguntou Ginny, inocentemente.

Sem se dirigir à namorada, Harry continuou...

-Quero pedir a vocês, Arthur e Molly Weasley, o que é de mais precioso que vocês possuem. – terminou Harry.

Os dois mais velhos arregalaram os olhos, enquanto Ginny, não havia entendido nada. Mesmo surpresos, eles continuaram.

-E o que te traz a isso, Harry Tiago Potter? – perguntaram os dois em uníssono, deixando Ginny ainda mais confusa. Ela sabia que os três estavam falando em código, um código que ela não fazia ideia.

-Me traz o amor por ela e a vontade de tê-la ao meu lado por todos os momentos. – respondeu Harry. Foi aí que a ruivinha entendeu... Ele a estava pedindo em namoro aos pais dela à moda bruxa, e pior, a uma moda muito antiga.

-Ginevra, filha, estenda sua mão. – ordenou Arthur no mesmo instante.

Ela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, concordou, dando sua mão a Harry.

Os mais velhos colocaram as mãos por cima das da jovem Weasley, enquanto o jovem Potter ficou sozinho no lado oposto. Harry sentiu uma energia gostosa, sentiu que seus pais estavam atrás de si, do outro lado, corroborando toda a cerimônia, e com isso sorriu.

Todos puxaram suas varinhas e uma chuva de faíscas multicoloridas caiu por cima do casal ao centro, que deixaram suas lágrimas correrem soltas pela face.

-E... Feito! Harry, como você conhece esse ritual, que é tão antigo... – perguntou primeiro Arthur.

-... E tão lindo? – completou Molly, sorrindo abertamente.

-Agradeçam à minha mãe, que fez questão de anotar, com riqueza de detalhes, como foi quando meu pai a pediu em namoro à frente dos pais dele, com os pais dela junto. Não fiquei ausente só pra reformar a casa, estudei tudo o que achei deles. E eles deixaram todas as anotações dele pra mim. Graças a eles também, porque lançaram um feitiço antioxidante no sótão, que não entrou qualquer umidade pra estragar o papel, e no papel, um feitiço antienvelhecimento.

-Sim, Lilian sempre foi precavida... E pelo visto Tiago aprendeu com ela. - disse Molly sorrindo.

E depois de trocarem algumas amenidades depois do pedido, Rony chegou com Hermione, e junto dos dois chegou Percy. Os três cumprimentaram Harry pela coragem, só que antes, quando soube, Rony fez uma cara do tipo "Se não tem jeito...", que foi alvo de gozação de todos.

Após uma boa janta e um tempo precioso para digestão, todos foram se deitar, e como sempre, Harry ficou no quarto de Rony, e Hermione, no de Ginny.

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, chegaram, nessa ordem, para o almoço de domingo: Gui e Fleur, Carlinhos, e Jorge, que fez o tom de surpresa, trazendo consigo sua namorada. Após o café, Harry contou aos Weasley restantes o ocorrido no dia anterior... E todos os parabenizaram. Até o momento, todos pensavam que apenas Gina iria receber a coruja para continuar seu sétimo ano. Puro engano...

Quando todos ouviram o bater de asas, pensaram que eram outras aves junto da coruja de Gina, e quando olharam do lado de fora, não era apenas uma coruja, mas sim, quatro. Os olhos de Hermione encheram d'água quando teve aquela visão. Ela já pensava que não conseguiria terminar seus estudos, Rony até tinha se acostumado com a ideia de não voltar mais a Hogwarts, e Harry pensou que sua melhora em magia viria mesmo a calhar.

Todos viram que, naquele ano, ao invés de um simples pergaminho contendo o material para o ano, vieram dois, e uma série de pacotes junto. O primeiro pergaminho era igual para todos: os quatro refariam o ano perdido, para evitar que perdessem sua educação bruxa. Era claramente uma manobra para desfazer toda a maldade que ocorreu no ano letivo que antecedeu a Batalha de Hogwarts – mas muitos diriam que seria uma manobra para garantir toda a educação bruxa ao salvador de Londres, ao Escolhido.

Mas ela pouco estava se lixando, MacGonagall estava é preocupada com os pequenos, sempre esteve.

Em seguida foi a abertura para as notas; Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam em ano de NIEM, e sabiam disso. Perguntaram o que puderam para Percy, Jorge, Carlinhos e Gui, e, depois do momento sério, veio o momento gozação.

Os quatro – Harry, Ginny, Rony e Hermione – haviam recebido prêmios por serviços prestados à escola. Ainda melhor, Ginny havia sido escolhida para monitora, Harry continuava como capitão do time de quadribol, e o ápice... Rony e Hermione haviam sido escolhidos como monitores-chefe. Uma raridade, quase nunca os monitores-chefe eram escolhidos da mesma casa.

Foi um tal de 'Roniquinho da mamãe' pra cá, 'Roniquinho da mamãe' pra lá... O jovem Weasley ficou completamente rubro, da cabeça às pontas das orelhas e o pescoço, passando pelo rosto, que ele fazia questão de querer esconder. Mesmo Mione, que havia sido escolhida também, fazia parte da brincadeira, tirando sarro também. Enfim, uma passagem bastante divertida.

Logo após isso todos foram para O Caldeirão Furado. Todos poderiam aparatar diretamente no Beco Diagonal, mas Harry queria ver e saber como estava Tom, o estalajadeiro. Chegando lá por aparatação, o velho assustou-se muito, pois foi de surpresa que Harry aparecera. (Imagine, você está cuidando de sua vida e de repente aparece o cara que matou o Lorde das Trevas... O cara se assustou muito).

Depois de se refazer do susto, Tom olhou para Harry e o abraçou. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, disse...


	5. A Plataforma 9 e meia

5. A plataforma 9 ½

-Harry Potter, uma honra, como sempre foi, e sempre será.

-A honra é minha, Tom. Como está? – respondeu Harry sorrindo.

-Como sempre, limpando a estalagem, cuidando para que a passagem para o Beco Diagonal continue secreta para os trouxas... Eu soube que você andou um bocado ocupado nesses últimos tempos que não apareceu aqui... – disse Tom, aludindo claramente à derrota de Voldemort.

-Claro, Tom. Mas essa era de medo acabou, e o que eu quero agora é viver minha vida de estudante, tenho muito pra melhorar para conseguir o que eu quero. – disse o jovem Potter firmemente.

-Se o que aquela chata da Skeeter disse é verdade, então vai mesmo. Ser um auror é barra. – comentou Tom.

-Bom, agora sabemos que parte do que Skeeter disse é verdade, não? – comentou Rony divertidamente.

E todos riram, inclusive Tom.

-Bom, Tom, agora eu tenho que ir. Tenho uma lista bastante grande para garantir de material...

-Não se prenda por mim, Harry. Vá e seja feliz. – desejou o estalajadeiro do fundo do coração.

O jovem Potter e os demais foram para o fundo do boteco, ele escolheu o tijolo correto e o portal para o Beco Diagonal se abriu, assim como sete anos atrás, quando só estava ele e Hagrid. Ele não conhecia ninguém, nem mesmo Edwiges. Lembrar-se daquilo cortou o coração do moreno, que gostava muito da coruja.

Ao chegar ao Beco, todos se assustaram: fotos de Harry povoavam as paredes. Era a mesma foto usada nos pôsteres de 'Indesejado Número 1', mas retirando o 'In', ficando como 'Desejado Número 1'. Aquilo, todos tinham quase certeza, era coisa de Jorge.

Após rir um pouco, começaram a peregrinação. E não teria lugar melhor pra começar, como o lugar que eles arrombaram.

Gringotes.

Harry estava completamente sem dinheiro, gastara tudo o que tinha pegado para usar no sétimo ano para reformar a casa. Era hora de conseguir um ourinho.

Entrando no hall, todos os duendes, sem exceção, olharam para os quatro, que se sentiram constrangidos. Uma nota em uma placa dourada, no centro de um pilar, mostrou... "A Harry Potter, que mesmo indo contra nosso lema, fez com que o tesouro se tornasse puro".

O primeiro a ir cumprimentá-los foi Grampo.

-Finalmente nos encontramos novamente, Harry Potter. Mal pude lhe agradecer... Parece que eu descobri que a espada pertencia mesmo ao seu Godric Gryffindor, Ragnar, o primeiro, o colocou como verdadeiro dono da espada... A magia fazia com que ele retornasse para seu dono, mesmo que envolto apenas por uma peça de roupa deste.

-O chapéu seletor – disse Rony.

-Exatamente. Não precisei devolver, já que ela voltou sozinha. Espero que não haja ressentimentos.

-E não haverá, Grampo. Você ajudou a gente pra caramba, pudemos pegar uma das horcruxes por sua causa.

-Eu acompanharei você desta vez, Harry Potter, e como funcionário qualificado do Banco Gringotes. Venha comigo. Vocês fiquem aqui – disse, se dirigindo a Rony, Hermione e Ginny.

-Vá, Ginny, vá com Harry. Eu e Mione ficamos por aqui. – disse Rony à irmã, que o olhou como se nunca o houvesse visto na vida, mas entendeu rapidamente que aquela mudança se devia à Hermione.

E ela foi contente com o namorado, entrando no carrinho com os dois, Harry e Grampo. O duende não objetou com a entrada de apenas mais um.

O carrinho começou a andar velozmente, e também começou o trajeto sinuoso, com subidas, descidas, curvas fechadas para a esquerda, para a direita, e formatos de "U". Eles haviam incrementado todos os caminhos, como se toda a masmorra tivesse sido refeita, e mantido o mesmo aspecto.

Enfim, depois de muitos altos e baixos no caminho, chegaram ao cofre de Harry. Grampo estendeu a mão e a parede se desfez, e foi aí que o jovem Potter se assustou. A montanha de ouro estava maior, talvez umas duas vezes maior da última vez que vira.

-Grampo, pode me contar o que aconteceu?

-Claro. Este foi um prêmio de Gringotes, pelos serviços prestados. A você, ao sr. Weasley e à srta. Granger, que nos esperam lá fora. – Ginny se assustou. O irmão tinha ganhado tanto ouro assim e não sabia? Ela precisava contar a ele, mas depois.

Harry pegou alguns galeões e colocou em sua bolsa de couro de briba, saindo imediatamente de seu cofre. Ele, Ginny e Grampo subiram novamente no carrinho, e os dois foram ao cofre da família Weasley. Estava quase cheio, até o teto. Ginny chorou ao ver aquilo, nunca mais passariam necessidades. Pegou uma boa quantia de galeões e pôs em sua bolsinha de contas.

Assim eles voltaram ao saguão, com o carrinho. Quando Hermione ia dando meia volta para ir ao Beco, ela precisava trocar dinheiro trouxa para conseguir comprar o material, Grampo a pegou levemente pelo braço.

-Acho que agora é sua vez, não, srta. Granger?

-Acho que não, Grampo, eu não tenho conta no Gringotes... - respondeu ela, humildemente.

-Não tinha. Graças ao prêmio que vocês três ganharam, você agora é uma feliz proprietária de uma conta aqui. Se o ruivo quiser vir, pode te acompanhar.

-P-prêmio? – perguntou Rony, assustado.

-Sim, sr. Weasley. Vocês ganharam um prêmio do banco por serviços prestados. Agora vamos? – perguntou o duende.

E assim, por poucos minutos, Rony e Hermione foram com Grampo. Ela voltou com a cara de maravilhada.

-Preciso contar para os meus pais isso! – disse ela, maravilhada.

E assim os dois saíram. Todos no Beco pareciam saber que eles estavam ali, porque uma multidão ovacionou os quatro quando eles saíram do banco.

Passaram por todas as lojas que precisavam: Madame Malkin, que os presenteou com as roupas; o boticário, que lhes deu os ingredientes para Poções; O livreiro, que lhes deu os livros; Olivaras, que deu uma varinha nova de presente para Rony, uma vez que a dele havia lascado com a batalha. O impressionante é que ele pegou uma igual, embora de um ser diferente, a que tinha antes.

Foi quando eles chegaram ao Empório de Animais. Doeu lembrar de Edwiges, mas mesmo assim ele entrou, precisava de uma coruja nova. A maior surpresa foi que o dono do Empório também deu seu presente, uma coruja bebê com a plumagem levemente dourada. Harry lhe deu o nome de Shiny.

E enfim, quando estavam prestes a ir embora, surgiram também os Malfoy. Quando todos pensaram que se seguiria uma discussão, Draco estendeu a mão.

-Soube o que fez pela minha mãe, Potter. Sei agradecer também. Obrigado.

-Não foi nada, Malfoy. Sua mãe também me ajudou. Sabia que eu estava vivo, e eu sabia onde você estava. Um ajudou ao outro. – disse Harry, sorrindo.

-Claro que foi algo maravilhoso, Potter. Eu queria ver meu filho, e você me proporcionou isso. Mentir foi pouco perto do que você fez. – disse Narcisa.

-Concordo com ela, Potter. Também agradeço pelo que fez por minha família – completou Lúcio.

-Certo. Espero que possamos nos dar bem daqui pra diante, Malfoy – disse Harry a Draco.

-Aí você já tá pedindo demais, não? Eu sou da Sonserina, você da Grifinória. Somos inimigos naturais.

-Eu já diria rivais naturais, porque depois de Hogwarts, seremos apenas dois bruxos que gostam de competir um com o outro. – disse Harry.

-Eu detesto dizer isso, Draco, mas ele tem razão. Rivais é uma palavra que melhor descreve vocês dois. Um não matou ao outro, quando tiveram a oportunidade. Um salvou o outro quando pôde. Eu soube o que aconteceu na sala precisa. Embora seja bastante triste que o filho de Goyle tenha morrido, Harry conseguiu te salvar e ao filho de Crabbe. Isso é inestimável. – disse Lúcio, espantando aos quatro à frente.

-Certo, pai, certo. Concordo. Rivais é uma palavra melhor. Embora não convivamos bem, conhecemos a força um do outro – terminou Draco.

E assim, os Malfoy, depois de uma breve despedida, se afastaram em direção das lojas.

Harry e os demais partiram para A Toca, a fim de arrumar tudo o que haviam comprado.

Ao chegar no local pretendido, os quatro arrumaram as coisas, e a pedido da sra. Weasley, arrumaram a casa, com uma grande cena de reclamação por parte de Rony.

Enfim, algumas semanas se passaram, e o dia 31 de julho chegou. Os 18 anos de Harry.

Não podemos dizer que a data não foi comemorada, porque Harry decidiu que seria algo bastante simples. Uma reunião íntima, somente com os mais chegados... Enfim, a celebração foi na casa dos Weasley, somente entre eles, Harry e Hermione.

Voltando à sua casa, Harry levou consigo Ginny, para tristeza de Thalita. Ao ver a ruiva chegar com seu amado, sequer saiu na rua para vê-lo.

-Acho que ela nos viu, Ginny – comentou Harry.

-Espero mesmo que tenha visto – disse Ginny maldosamente, fazendo Harry rir de nervoso.

Foi assim que passou o tempo até o dia primeiro de setembro: com a namorada, em casa, estudando um bocado.

Todos se encontraram na King's Cross, no dado dia do começo das aulas. Ginny estava aliviada, pois pensou que já iria passar pelo NIEM, e no entanto não iria mais, poderia se preparar melhor.

E lá estava a maria fumaça. O trem com o qual Harry vinha sonhando nos últimos meses. Estava do mesmo jeito que antes, com suas gordas nuvens de fumaça de carvão e seus assentos de madeira de lei. Sua pintura vermelha estava impecável como sempre, e o maquinista estava mais feliz do que nunca. Aliás, todo o povo bruxo estava muito feliz ultimamente.

Entrando no trem, os quatro viram que os vagões continuavam os mesmos, o que tornava tudo ainda mais especial. Rony, Hermione e Ginny foram rondar os outros alunos, enquanto Harry ficou no primeiro vagão, sozinho. Até certo ponto seria bom, pois poderia ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Foi quando apareceram Luna, Neville, Dino e Simas.

Todos cumprimentaram Harry e disso seguiu-se una conversa muito animada, fazendo com que ele esquecesse rapidamente a monotonia e estivesse com um sorriso no rosto quando os ruivos e a morena chegassem de sua ronda. O dia foi escurecendo, e o trem foi chegando a Hogwarts. O moreno sentia que sua vida estava muito feliz, ele tinha finalmente se livrado de Voldemort e seus pais estavam vingados. Agora era só terminar Hogwarts e partir para a carreira de auror.

Todos já estavam trocados quando o trem finalmente parou. Ginny estava chateada, pois queria ficar com o namorado, mas não, ela teria que monitorar todos os primeiranistas da Grifinória junto com o outro monitor, que até o presente momento ninguém sabia. Harry ficou chateado também, mas era o que ela tinha que fazer, e a única escolha que ela tinha era ir até MacGonagall e dizer que desistiria de ser monitora.

Ao desembarcar do trem, Harry, Ginny, Rony e Mione encontraram Hagrid. Ele não mudara nem um pouco desde a última vez que o moreno o vira. Lá estava ele com a mesma cara peluda de sempre, tão alto, mas mesmo assim tão puro, e ele guiava os primeiranistas com um tremendo sorriso no rosto. Ao ver os quatro, abraçou-os como sempre, um daqueles abraços de quase quebrar as costelas.

-Como estão vocês? Não vieram ajudar a reformar a escola! – perguntou Hagrid.

-Eu tinha outra coisa pra reformar, grandão, se é que você me entende – disse Harry com um sorriso no rosto.

-Não me diga que... – Hagrid sorriu ainda mais – Sua casa em Godric's Hollow está finalmente reformada?

-Isso mesmo. Quiser ir me fazer uma visita, estou esperando nas férias, Hagrid – disse o jovem, entusiasmado.

-E olha que eu vou mesmo, hein? – disse o grandalhão, dando uma piscadela amigável – agora vão. Os coches com os testrálios esperam vocês.

E assim os quatro deram meia volta e subiram a colina. Harry sentiu, claro, atrás de si, olhares curiosos dos pequeninos que entravam na escola pela primeira vez, e claro que escutava murmurinhos de "É ele, é o Harry Potter", mas agora muito mais animados do que a primeira vez. Se antes, ele era visto como "o escolhido" por muitos, agora era visto como um herói.

Chegaram aos testrálios. Rony, que antes reclamava por não ver os bichos, agora até virava o rosto, pois o via nitidamente. Afinal de contas, ver o irmão morrer com seus próprios olhos é um passaporte para toda a vida para vê-los.

À frente, Harry sabia que Malfoy também via os bichos. Vira Goyle morrer por causa do _fogomaldito_ na Sala Precisa, e Crabbe também. Aliás, este pareceu emagrecer bastante da última vez que os grifinórios o viram.

O coche começou a se movimentar com calma e cadência levados pelos testrálios, e o castelo de Hogwarts foi se assomando à frente deles, deixando de ser apenas uma simples sombra ao longe. A euforia foi tomando conta de Harry. "Estou finalmente aqui, e pela última vez, infelizmente", pensou o moreno em seguida.

Desembarcaram dos coches, e deixaram os malões. Claro, eles seriam levados pelos elfos domésticos, que gostavam muito daquele trabalho, a despeito do que Mione poderia protestar.

E, ao subir a escada que os levaria ao Salão Principal, assustaram-se: quem os esperava ali não era mais MacGonagall, e sim, Slughorn. E isso queria dizer que ele tinha sido levado ao cargo de vice-diretor da escola.

-Harry, meu rapaz! É esplêndido vê-lo! Finalmente vai poder frequentar minhas festinhas, hein? Não tem mais a desculpa de ter Você Sabe Quem no seu encalço! – disse ele, alegremente.

-Prof. Slughorn, é Voldemort o nome dele. Vol-de-mort! Ou se preferir, claro, Tom Riddle.

O velho sonserino tremeu na base ao ouvir os dois nomes do Lorde das Trevas, mas era efeito condicionado. Isso seria perdido em breve, ou não, não havia como saber.

-E-está bem, Harry, tentarei usar o nome dele. Mas não me faça usar agora, tenho alguns novatos pra guiar! Até mais.

E o velhote saiu mais depressa do que Harry poderia dizer "vara de alcaçuz".

E foi quando Harry se viu entrando no Salão Principal. Parecia a primeira vez que ele entrava ali, de tão esplendoroso que o lugar se tornara. Com a reforma, muitas das esculturas tiveram de ser refeitas, com isso foram substituídas. As novas eram mais bonitas e mais modernas do que as anteriores.


	6. A Feiticeira, a História e o Chapéu

6. A feiticeira, a história e o chapéu

Harry tomou lugar na mesa da Grifinória junto com Ginny, Rony, Mione e alguns outros amigos já por perto, como Neville, outro que havia mudado bastante depois daquele tempo todo. O moreno olhava para tudo no salão com um sorriso no rosto e nos olhos... "Realmente estou de volta", pensou ele.

Depois observou a mesa dos professores. Três rostos novos permeavam os rostos conhecidos, para suplantar a ausência dos que infelizmente morreram, como Caridade Burbage, Snape e Dumbledore, fazendo com que a pasta de Transfiguração ficasse livre e MacGonagall fosse promovida à Diretora.

Mas aquilo era um recomeço, tinha de ser feito da maneira correta... E Harry, embora bastante relutante, aceitou a situação que se impusera em Hogwarts. Quando o burburinho começou a ficar um pouco alto demais, MacGonagall se fez presente. Estava usando um vestido creme escuro, o que fez um belo contraste com seus cabelos negros (embora parte dele já estivesse bastante grisalho), e chamou a atenção pra si (embora não precisasse, só sua presença atraía a atenção, como em sua época de professora), fazendo todo o Salão Comunal silenciar, por completo. O interessante é que Dumbledore também tinha esse dom, sem sequer levantar a voz.

Em seguida, ela começou seu discurso.

-Boa noite a todos. Pra quem não me conhece, eu sou a antiga professora de Transfiguração e atual diretora de Hogwarts, me chamo Minerva MacGonagall. Nossa escola ultimamente passou por mudanças extremas, sendo que três valorosas pessoas, uma delas nosso antigo diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, deixou o nosso convívio para sempre. Mas o que conforta a todos nós é que ele se foi combatendo as artes das trevas. Sugiro que façamos um minuto de silêncio em prol daqueles que deram suas vidas, famosos ou anônimos, pelo bem de nossa amada Hogwarts.

E assim todos presentes no Salão Comunal ficaram em silêncio. Adultos, jovens, crianças e fantasmas, todos quietos. Por sessenta segundos seguidos, era possível escutar apenas o vento, pois até os animais e seres fantásticos pareciam aderir ao silêncio proposto por MacGonagall.

Após o tempo de silêncio ter se passado, a antiga diretora da Grifinória sentou-se na cadeira central na mesa dos professores, destinada ao diretor. À sua esquerda estava sentado Slughorn e à direita Hagrid. O velho sonserino se levantou e pegou o banquinho de três pés, juntamente com o Chapéu Seletor. Era chegada a hora dos versos do item mágico.

Quando este começou, cantou novamente sobre a união, mas desta vez por uma era de paz, onde todos deveriam aprender com seus erros. O chapéu começou com um tom moderado, mas terminou com alegria às novas gerações que estavam por vir.

Quando este terminou, foi ovacionado, com sempre. Mas desta vez todos estavam alegres, e os mais velhos, aliviados. Foi quando Slughorn começou a chamar os novatos.

-Amaranthys, Dino!

O pequeno andou à frente, com medo. Era um nascido trouxa, e sabia menos que Harry quando chegara àquele momento. Um ótimo gesto para começar, nada melhor que mostrar que Hogwarts nunca compactuara com aquela situação imposta pelo Ministério da Magia quando tomado pelos Comensais da Morte. Foi explicado a ele o básico por alto, e quando foi dito o nome da casa - Corvinal, que prorrompeu em vivas - ele sequer soube pra qual lado ir, tamanha desorientação do menino.

E assim a seleção transcorreu normalmente, porém o número de novatos parecia ser muito maior do que os outros anos... Os pais pareciam ter entendido que Hogwarts era, de fato, fonte de força inesgotável; Embora tenha criado alguém tão maléfico quanto Voldemort, criou outros bruxos muito bons como Dumbledore e promissores, assim como todos pensavam que Harry seria, pelo simples fato de ter se livrado do Lorde das Trevas antes mesmo de concluir sua educação bruxa.

Quando finalmente terminou e todos estavam bem acomodados, MacGonagall levantou-se novamente e continuou com os avisos.

-Bom, vamos aos costumeiros avisos. O acesso à floresta proibida está vetado a qualquer aluno. Os mais velhos sabem disso, e é bom relembrá-los, e também quero que os novatos saibam. Agora quanto ao acontecido no ano passado - e houve uma pausa intencional. O silêncio ainda era grande, se tornando tenso em seguida. Todos queriam saber sobre isso.

-O ano anterior será invalidado por completo para todos os alunos, devido à tomada de Hogwarts pelos Comensais da Morte. Graças ao professor Snape, que descanse em paz, nenhum aluno morreu durante o tempo que tivemos Aleto e Amyco Carrow em nosso corpo docente, embora eles tivessem feito força pra conseguir tal feito.

Assim, houve murmúrios de aprovação. Ninguém quis continuar em uma parte de sua educação ao qual não entendesse nada, principalmente os primeiranistas do ano anterior. Mas ninguém se atreveu a comemorar pelo simples fato de ser a MacGonagall falando.

-Bom, acho que eu falei demais. Vamos comer!

E em seguida, como de costume, os pratos se encheram e as travessas, terrinas e outros tipos de bandejas apareceram com os mais variados tipos de comida. Incitados por Hermione, Harry, Rony, Ginny e os demais ao redor a agradecerem, em alto e bom tom, aos elfos domésticos que os serviram. Todos acharam estranho aquilo, mas em se tratando de Harry Potter, ninguém ligou muito - afinal, aprendeu com Dumbledore diretamente.

Depois de muita conversa e comilança, quando todos começaram a ficar letárgicos, a janta foi retirada e a fila foi iniciada para que todos seguissem para seus quartos. Rony já circulava todas as formações de filas (como Monitores-chefe), Ginny (com muitos protestos, afinal de contas, ela teria que encabeçar a fila junto com o outro monitor da Grifinória, que Harry não conhecia, mas que ela queria que fosse o namorado fosse com ela); Harry, Neville e os demais do sétimo ano ficaram nos últimos lugares da fila.

Passaram então por paisagens já conhecidas. Os corredores de Hogwarts tinham aquele ano significados maiores do que nunca. Todos os sons e imagens pareciam reverberar na mente de Harry, e tal fenômeno acontecia tão vividamente que às vezes o jovem Potter se via perdido dentro de si.

Todas aquelas memórias o alertavam de um fato que parara de ocorrer: a cicatriz em formato de raio em sua testa parecia, agora mais do que nunca, um ferimento legado de uma guerra prolongada... E na verdade era mesmo. Aquilo o marcaria para sempre.

O moreno devaneou em tal grau que, quando deu por si, já estava a alguns passos da entrada do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. A senha ainda estava fresca em sua mente, graças a uma piadinha feita por Rony - quem colocou a senha daquela vez foi Hermione. Era notável a personalidade da garota mesmo através de algo tão trivial como uma senha de admissão. E não poderia ser mais clara.

Claro que ele não precisou usar a senha de primeira, a porta foi mantida aberta pra que todos os alunos da casa pudessem entrar. De repente, a porta foi fechada com estrépito. Talvez fosse hora de conhecer o novo diretor da casa, o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, como todos viriam a descobrir mais tarde.

Harry achou que o tal fazia lembrar muito Quim, e o ar deste era mais austero do que o do auror amigo. Era muito sisudo, e depois de alguns minutos observando a ele em silêncio, ele se lembrou de ter localizado este na mesa dos professores, logo ao lado direito de Hagrid, que já estava à direita de MacGonagall.

-Deixe me apresentar. Meu nome é Louis Shacklebolt, seu novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e também novo diretor da Grifinória, é uma honra poder ensinar um grupo tão seleto de alunos - disse Louis formal e amistosamente - sem distinção. Ouvi falar muito bem de cada um de vocês, mais velhos. E vocês mais novos aprenderão muito comigo, já que eu acho que o cargo deixou de ser azarado, não? - perguntou ele retórica e simpaticamente, causando algumas risadas entre os mais velhos.

-Por acaso o senhor é parente do nosso Ministro da Magia? - perguntou Neville. Ele tinha ficado muito mais abusado do que Harry conseguia se lembrar.

-Seu nome, filho? - perguntou Louis.

-Neville Longbottom, professor Shacklebolt. - respondeu este.

-Perspicaz. O que mais o levou a isso? - perguntou o mais velho.

-Não é comum o seu sobrenome, professor.

-Alguém mais notou isso? - perguntou o professor.

-Vocês são também muito parecidos fisicamente - disse Harry - mas preferi esperar até que se apresentasse, professor Shacklebolt.

-Sério que somos, sr. Potter? Ah, esqueci, conviveu com Kingsley, está dizendo isso com conhecimento de causa. A mesma coisa se aplicaria aos dois Weasley e à srta. Granger, claro. - respondeu Louis, com um sorriso sincero.

Os quatro sorriram mediante as palavras do professor.

E todos conversaram por mais alguns minutos, até Louis declarar que era hora de dormir e mandou todos às suas camas.

Harry chegou em seu quarto... Sua velha cama de dossel o aguardava, com seu malão ao pé dela. Finalmente teria um ano sossegado para estudar e fazer tudo o que quisesse. Era, enfim, livre de sua "maldição". Com isso, um largo sorriso se abriu no rosto do moreno, enquanto este observava seu quarto da porta.

Enquanto isso, fora da Inglaterra, precisamente agora na França, Rodolpho e Bianca decidiram ir ao "Novo Mundo" para iniciar suas vidas do zero e costurar alianças que permitissem a vingança tão almejada. Eles saíram da Itália a pé, pois não tinham mais ouro pra nada. Os dois decidiram, em um último ato de loucura, raspar tudo o que tinha no cofre dos Lestrange, fazer o máximo de ouro possível e sair daquele continente, por enquanto para eles, amaldiçoado.

Porém, como não tinham ingredientes sequer pra fazer comida, quanto mais para fazer uma poção Polissuco, teriam que usar outros métodos para chegar a Londres, e ao Beco Diagonal, para isso. Praticaram transfiguração humana até os dois sequer se reconhecessem.

Ao chegarem à França eles se sentiram aliviados, pois encontraram ali um dos comensais da morte que também conseguiu fugir. Este lhes deu guarida, comida e um pouco de ouro, em nome dos velhos e dos novos tempos - claro, ele foi informado da gravidez de Selwyn.

Recompondo-se, os dois prosseguiram a viagem mesmo a pé, para não gastar o ouro que receberam do comensal, o que faria com que eles tivessem mais para comida.

Enfim, após uma semana de viagem, passando pelas mais diversas paragens, eles estavam na região noroeste francesa, cidade de Calais, a mais próxima da ilha inglesa. Ali encontraram alguns bruxos partindo com barcos velozmente, só pelo prazer de se movimentar pela água. Quando o casal chegou para um deles e pediu para que os ajudassem a atravessar o estreito até o lado inglês, não enfrentaram resistência – eles os ajudaram animadamente.

Chegaram à cidade inglesa de Folkestone, extremo sudeste da ilha. Levariam mais algum tempo para chegar a Londres, mas eles já estavam em solo inglês então teriam que tomar cuidado, muito cuidado. Descansaram por alguns minutos em uma pequena casa abandonada perto do cais para repor as energias e comprar alguma comida (aumentando sua quantidade com magia), e assim continuaram andando. Eles poderiam até aparatar em Londres perto d'O Caldeirão Furado, mas isso chamaria (e muito) a atenção. Sem contar que o final da guerra ainda estava relativamente recente, então eles queriam dar tempo ao tempo. Precisavam entrar e sair na surdina do país.

Seguiram por alguns dias em direção ao leste da ilha, chegando à cidade de Ashford, e ali descansaram mais um pouco.

Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts, Harry e os demais já tinham assistido às primeiras aulas, e finalmente estavam em sua primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Era a hora de ver a competência de Louis Shacklebolt.

-Bem, pelo que eu vi das técnicas e conhecimento que aprenderam, inclusive no ano anterior, o ensino de vocês, além de extremamente fragmentado, está incompleto. Farei o possível para resumir o que vocês precisarão para passar pela prova, e mais algumas literaturas boas para aprenderem algo mais, isso para todos que quiserem ser aurores.

E Louis começou sua aula, revendo muito dos conceitos básicos de duelos e alguns feitiços médios. O interessante foi que Harry mostrou que o estudo do material que seus pais lhe haviam deixado se tornara um tesouro inestimável. Obviamente Mione achou que era novamente o caso do príncipe mestiço, mas não: ela entenderia mais tarde.

Foi uma aula proveitosa, e todos, sem exceção, aprenderam muito ali. Harry se sentia feliz, mais do que nunca. Pensou que poderia produzir patronos incríveis só com essas lembranças dos últimos meses.

Ao terminar a aula, era o final do dia, e todos os alunos só falavam da primeira visita a Hogsmeade depois de tanto tormento. Harry ainda pegou a si mesmo lembrando da época em que Voldemort estava vivo e que era difícil estudar por causa da peçonha de Riddle... E via a diferença agora. Gina estava atrás de alguns alunos do primeiro ano que aprontavam pelo que ele soubera; Enquanto Rony e Mione estavam em reunião com alguns monitores que se juntaram a baderneiros ao invés de pará-los; Neville estava junto de algumas garotas que o idolatravam... Enfim, estava sozinho.


End file.
